<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Can Go Unnoticed Forever by killme69420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125576">Nothing Can Go Unnoticed Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420'>killme69420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Other, Self-Harm, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, philza - Freeform, vent - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killme69420/pseuds/killme69420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Tommy develops a bad relationship with self-harm. After about two years of it going unnoticed, Techno finds out and tells Phil. How will Tommy and the rest of SBI. help him recover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not A Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my guys, gals, and non-binary pals, just a quick authors note.</p><p> </p><p>Please read this story with caution! Read the tags with caution! Oh and btw this is kinda a vent thing. I'm just projecting myself onto Tommy. The first chapter will be posted in a bit! Love ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1- Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is in deep thought with his self conscious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy grimaced, the blade glinted in the palm of his hand. He looked at his scarred arm. It was a messy sight. Some light purple scars covered the tops of his arms, underneath were rapid and quick white lines. Up closer towards his hand were a bunch of purple scars that he obviously had to cut over a few times to get that deep. </p><p>He brought the blade up to the skin on top of his arm near his elbow. His thoughts rumbled. </p><p>
  <em>'The doors not locked dipshit!'</em>
</p><p>He yelled at himself. He contemplated going and locking it, but with even the mention of moving from his comfy bed his legs grew heavy. He shook his head. 'It's fine Will's playing guitar downstairs, and Techno's probably sleeping." He whispered to himself. His head still burned with the aching possibility of being caught. He slipped the small blade between his finger-tips again, and he pressed it back to the pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>He was silently talking to himself. "Come on Tommy the first swipe is always the hardest." He whispered, pressing the blade to his skin. He told himself to take deep breaths. His chest heaved a little, taking a few test breaths he pushed down and swiped hard. He didn't look right away, he never did. After a few seconds his eyes moved back up to look at the cut. He could faintly see the white lair of skin he had cut into; the epidermis. His mind calmed a little as the stinging went down. </p><p>His hand moved back up to the cut pressing the blade in. He hissed under his breath feeling it sting a little, he dialed down the pressure a little and swiped again. It hurt a little more then the first swipe but it was more bearable. He looked down into the cut again seeing that he had finally cut into fat. Usually it was easier to cut to fat on your arms since there was less space between your epidermis and fat. But it was the most risky place to cut. Your arms have way more veins and arteries, than any other part of your body. </p><p>Tommy started to extend the cut a little. It hurt less as he began to get more used to it. Some swipes did hurt but it wasn't that big of a deal. The cut quickly wrapped around the top of his arm. and he sighed feeling a little more relived. He looked at the towel he was using to keep the blood off his bed seeing blots of blood. He sighed and stuffed it under his bed and put the blade back in his sock drawer. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped a bandage around it, securing it with paper tape. He smiled to himself feeling some relief in his chest. He heard the front door unlock downstairs, a sign Phil had got home. He sighed pulling his sleeve down and opening his door. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe today will be a good day." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2- I Can't Believe It...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno finds out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy ran downstairs quickly. He looked over at the front door seeing Phil taking his shoes off. He smiled. "EY BIG MAN PHIL!" he yelled running over and enveloping Phil in a hug. He winced a little feeling his arm start to sting, and he was quick to put Phil down. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Toms what you been up too?" Phil asked recovering from Tommy squeezing the living daylights out of him. "Notin much." Tommy said his hands on his hips. Wilbur peeked out threw the doorway to the kitchen. "Sup Dad." He said setting his guitar down. "Oh hi Will. Nothing much." Phil said putting his bag down. "Hey, have any of you seen Techno?" Phil asked. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his head. Will pondered for a sec. "Yeah I think he said he went up to Tommy's room to borrow some socks." Will said pointing towards the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's heart rate sped up as his hands became sweaty. "Is something wrong Tommy?" Phil asked. Tommy slowly nodded his head. He bolted up the stairs running threw the halls. As soon as he reached his door Techno was already closing the door. "Tommy stopped in his tracks. Techno looked relaxed and calm per usual. </p><p>His head turned towards Tommy. "Sup Techno?" Tommy asked putting his hands in his pockets, praying to whatever god was above that Techno didn't find anything. "Nothing, just had to borrow a pair of socks." Techno said. He seemed calm and collected making Tommy become a little less anxious.</p><p>Techno walked pass Tommy his hands buried in his pockets. "Cya at dinner." Techno said walking back downstairs into his room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Techno closed the door to his room throwing the pair of socks on his bed, and then pulling out the small piece of metal he had found in his sock drawer. It took everything in him not to interrogate Tommy right there and then, but he kept his composure. It angered him. He didn't know how long Tommy had been doing it, but he just couldn't bare the thought that Tommy would ever do that to himself. </p><p>He walked into the small bathroom attached to his room and snapped the blade between his fingers, he threw it in the toilet and flushed it all down. His eyes were filled with an even brighter fire than usual. He was determined to help Tommy. He sighed calming himself down. He opened his door and walked into the kitchen seeing Phil getting off the phone. Wilbur was sitting at the kitchen table tuning his guitar. </p><p>Phil turned his head looking over at Techno. "Oh hey son, we don't really have enough stuff for dinner tonight so I just ordered pizza." He said setting his phone down. Phil made eye contact with him which made him stop in his tracks. Will turned his head too feeling the tension in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Phil can I talk to you? In private." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3- He Needs Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil, Techno, and Will try to help tommy. But does he really want it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil lead Techno into his room and closed and locked the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Techno walked over and sat down next to him. Phil's hands were in his lap now, obviously showing that he was worried.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about son?" Phil asked. Techno remained silent for a few seconds, and he let out a long sigh. "It's about Tommy dad." He said, feeling his voice crack a little. Phil looked over at him. "Don't tell me you were snooping threw his stuff and found porn or something, because if so I don't want to hear I-" Phil was stopped, as Techno interrupted. "He's hurting himself Phil." Techno said letting out a breath. </p><p>His chest felt a little lighter. Phil stopped his eyes widening. "He's what?" He asked. "Look I went to go borrow some socks and I found a bloody razor." He said trying to get everything off his chest. "I don't know how long he's been doing this, but frankly I don't care. We need to get him help now." Techno said. Phil felt a whole develop in the bottom of his stomach. His heart raced a little. How could one of HIS sons do that and he didn't even notice. </p><p>He ruffled his pant legs squeezing the fabric. "Remember I when I did it briefly and we got me help? Tommy needs that too." Techno said his wrist flailing up to reveal only about four white lines. He hadn't done it for long but he still knew how relieving it felt. </p><p>Phil nodded his head a little. "I- I didn't know that was going on." He said feeling his voice grow horse and his eyes prick with tears. "We'll have to talk with him tonight." Phil said. Techno nodded his head. </p><p>They both stood up opening the door. As soon as Phil turned the knob he felt some pressure on the other side. When he swung the door open it revealed Will standing on the other side looking petrified. Phil sighed knowing he had heard the conversation. Phil and Techno made eye contact with Will. </p><p>"Look you two go take anything sharp and chuck it. Any knives in the kitchen, lock em in a safe." Phil said, anger was bubbling up in his throat. But he had to stay calm, if he just made Tommy feel like he was in trouble then Tommy's self-harm could worsen. </p><p> </p><p>"Me and Tommy are going to have a talk."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omfg guys sorry this chapter is so short. I planned to make it longer but I have zoom so I have to go do that. Love ya'll.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3- The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil has a talk with Tommy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil sighs looking at Tommy's wooden door; the door to his bedroom. He brings his hand up to it knocking twice. He heard some shuffling from the other side and some footsteps walk up to the door. Tommy opened the door sticking his head out. "Sup dad?" Tommy asked opening the door all the way. "We need to talk Tommy." Phil said looking a little nervous. </p><p>"Okay." Tommy said opening the door. Phil stepped into the ever some familiar room. Tommy went and sat on his bed. "You can sit down dad." Tommy said. Phil nodded walking over to his bed, but he wasn't going to sit down. Instead he kneeled in front of Tommy. </p><p>"Can you show me son?" Phil asked. Tommy looked a little confused and then Phil could practically hear his heart beat. "See what dad?" Tommy asked. Tommy moved his arms behind his back sending Phil the message that it was indeed on his arms. Phil held out his hands feeling a tear roll down his cheek. "Please Thomas?" He asked. </p><p>Tommy grimaced. He gave up though and held his hands out. He looked away not wanting to see Phil's reaction. Phil rolled up his sleeve seeing the damage. He sucked in. This was way worse than Techno ever cut. Deep purple lines embedded his arms and wrists, they looked so painful. Phil moved to roll his other sleeve up looking at the damage his son had inflicted on himself. </p><p>Tommy felt tears start to drip and his breath quicken as Phil unwrapped the bandage around his arm from earlier. Phil looked down at the scary sight. Could Tommy really do that to himself?</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and wrapped Tommy in a hug. Tommy cried into his shirt. Phil stroked the blonde's hair letting him let it all out. </p><p>"Do you have anymore blades you'd like to give to me?" Phil asked. Tommy nodded puling his other drawers out from his dresser and collecting all the blades he had. "I'm sorry." He said. Phil leaned down, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I just wish you would have told me." He said letting Tommy sit down. "How long have you been doing this?" Phil asked stuffing the blades into the pocket of his pants. </p><p>Tommy looked down, "A year or two." Tommy said. Phil nodded. "I'm gonna go get Techno he can help you clean out those cuts." Phil said. Tommy nodded his head a little looking down at his feet. </p><p>He strangely felt kind of relieved. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5- Tommy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno helps clean Tommy’s cuts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat nervously on the toilet seat as Techno pulled out a first aid kit. Techno’s hair was tied into a braid, a few strands hanging out. He pulled out some carbon peroxide and looked at Tommy. <br/><br/></p><p>“Can you roll up your sleeves?” Techno asked. Tommy looked up his eyes still red from crying. He nodded holding out his arms so Techno could pull them up. <br/><br/></p><p>Techno sucked in air. He wasn’t prepared for what he’d find. <br/><br/></p><p>Techno had only briefly cut. He only had four scars from it. He had only hit epidermis twice. He thought Tommy’s case would be the same. But oh dear god it wasn’t. <br/><br/></p><p>His scars and cuts were deep. Dark purple skin, irritated red poked out from his skin. Some scars were raised as if they were blisters. <br/><br/></p><p>Techno looked at the one near his elbow. It was etched in and a deep red. Dry blood was blotted around the cut. He could see small bubbles. He knew that meant fat. <br/><br/></p><p>He sighed putting some peroxide on a towel and cleaning up the excess blood. He couldn’t put it directly in the cut or else he could damage the tissue. <br/><br/></p><p>Tommy nodded as Techno put everything back. Tommy would need to leave the cut out in the open for a little so it could build up a scab and protect Tommy from infection. <br/><br/></p><p>Tommy felt a little better as Techno passed him a large grey hoodie. He’d need something loose so it didn’t stick to the wound.<br/><br/></p><p>That’s when Techno spoke up. “Why would you do something like that to yourself?” Techno asked. Tommy didn’t respond and grabbed Techno’s arm and flipped it over pointing out the white lines on his wrist. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah but yours are way deeper than mine.” Techno pointed out. Tommy shook his head. “It doesn’t matter how deep you go. It’s matters that you even built the will to harm yourself.” Tommy said. Techno pondered that for a second and just nodded. <br/><br/></p><p>“Do you wanna go downstairs for dinner?” Techno asked opening the bathroom door. Tommy nodded and they both made their way downstairs. <br/><br/></p><p>As soon as they were down the stairs Wilbur enveloped Tommy in a hug and started crying. </p><p>“Tommy...”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6- Addicting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy feels alive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looked at the clock. It had been two hours since they had left. It’s been three weeks since his family found out about the cutting. He decided that tonight he would cut. <br/><br/></p><p>Phil, Techno, and Wil were out. They had just built up the courage too leave him by himself. He slid out a tub from under his bed rummaging threw it until he found a hidden blade. He sighed looking at his arm. ‘Not a good idea’ the voice in his head said. “What?” Tommy said confused. ‘Take off your shirt and cut on your stomach they won’t notice then’ the voice said. <br/><br/></p><p>Tommy thought for a second. The voice was right. If he cut in his stomach no one would see. He smiled looking at his now uncovered stomach. <br/><br/></p><p>He chose a spot and pressed the blade down. And swipe... </p><p>Tommy felt this RUSH of adrenaline. He felt alive. He looked down at the barely gaped cut and pressed the blade into it again he smiled and swiped. <br/><br/></p><p>and swiped</p><p>and swiped</p><p>and swiped...</p><p> </p><p>Soon he looked at the large gaping wound on his stomach. It was deep and open. He could see the fat poking out of his wound. <br/><br/></p><p>He smiled. “God this really is addicting...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7- I’m Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy can’t do it anymore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looked down at the small piece of paper. It sat on his bed taunting him. He looked down at the razor. It was new. <br/><br/></p><p>He pulled up his wrist. He sighed. His fingers wrapped around the razor. His head spun as he pushed down on his wrist. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SWIPE...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything became a blur as Tommy looked down at his wrist. He almost screamed. Blood was squirting from the wound and you could see it pulsing. His heart nearly stopped. Deep bubbles were seen as the wound sat open. <br/><br/></p><p>He almost threw up. He let out a shaky breath and laid down on his bed moving his wrist out. He ignored the pain and closed his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>“It’ll be over soon.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Techno hummed a tune as he walked down the hallway. Him, Phil, and Wilbur had just gotten back from the store. Phil was making dinner and he wanted Tommy to eat with them. </p><p>He knocked once. No response. He knocked twice. Again no response.</p><p> </p><p>His gut was screaming at him and he opened the door. His heart stopped Tommy was COVERED in blood. His arm was hanging off his bed. A deep wound was gashed into his wrist. Blood dripped onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t even realize he let out a blood curdling scream. Two sets of frantic foot steps ran up the stairs. <br/><br/></p><p>Wilbur was first to arrive letting out a scream as well and then Phil...</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how to react. All that was left was a small piece of paper that had something written on it. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I’M SORRY.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>